digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
DigimonWiki talk:Digivolution References/Story
Monodramon > Megadramon is sourced to Dusk, due to Tonpei's Megadramon. Can we get an archive on all other "sourced because of another tamer's evolution" evolutions? Like the MegaKabuterimon > GranKuwagamon thing, all of that. 04:07, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Here we go: ;Digimon World DS: *Pagumon > BlackAgumon > DarkTyrannomon > Antylamon (Data) ( ) *Agumon (2006 anime) > GeoGreymon (Masaru Daimon's turning into during the KingEtemon quest) *SkullGreymon > Machinedramon (storyline involving a rampaging Machinedramon getting degenerated to SkullGreymon) *MegaKabuterimon (Red) > GranKuwagamon (storyline involving Kain's MegaKabuterimon (Red) turning into GranKuwagamon with the Data Core) *Chronomon DM / Chronomon Holy Mode (final boss ) ;Digimon World Dawn *ChaosGallantmon + ChronoCore > ChaosGallantmon C ( ) *Lunamon > Lekismon >> Dianamon (Sayo's ) *Lilamon > Lotosmon (Sayo's ) *MachGaogamon > MirageGaogamon (Sayo's ) ;Digimon World Dusk *RizeGreymon > ShineGreymon (Koh's ) *Coronamon > Firamon >> Apollomon (Koh's ) ;Digimon World Dawn and Dusk *Monodramon >> Megadramon (Tonpei) *Gabumon >> MetalGarurumon (Ponch) *Mushroomon >> Cherrymon (Gutts) ;Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red and Blue *Angemon >> Seraphimon (Koh's ) *ShineGreymon > ShineGreymon Burst Mode (Koh's ) *MirageGaogamon > MirageGaogamon Burst Mode (Sayo's ) That's as far as I remember. Lanate (talk) 06:57, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Vermilimon If it is the only digivilution in the game shouldn't it be considred cannon in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk he digivolved from Monochromon and to BlackWarGreymon and those were the only ones it had. :Only if the evolution happened as part of the plot; we're stretching the policy for Battle and Masters enough as it is. 19:28, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Alphamon Watching the cutscene, I'm not sure I agree with this. LordKnightmon, LadyDevimon, and Angewomon each have "disguises" for the human world, and it feels to me like the car/human combo is just the same thing, here, rather than a digivolution. 20:55, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :I was preparing a message to post here, but due to some reasons I had to save to finish it later. Here it goes: ::Guys, I think I may have screwed up. First of all, let me say one thing: Cyber Sleuth hits completely uncharted grounds for this franchise. ::So, what we see is this. In the game, it is stated by Agumon and Gabumon Digimon can't exist outside a digital space, and therefore, the Royal Knights can't invade the Real World until the Digital Shift is complete. The closest they can get is the man-made EDEN and computers. ::Then, we have the protagonist, who is basically controlling his own EDEN avatar while his physical body is in the Central Hospital's ICU, inflicted with the EDEN Syndrome (which, to my understanding, basically sends the victim's body back to the Real World without their mind, which I still don't know if stays trapped in EDEN or is absorbed by Eater). The protagonist basically violates the laws of the universe by being a digital lifeform that can exist outside a digital space (likely because of the logout error that occurred when Aiba was trying to escape the Eater), which is basically what catches Kyōko's interest. ::Then, we have Mirei's cats, who were pretty much obviously Angewomon and LadyDevimon taking on animal forms. Angewomon, the white cat, stays at Mirei's tarot shop in Nakano Broadway, in the Real World, while LadyDevimon, the black cat, stays at the Digi-Lab, which is... Honestly, probably in Cyberspace, so I don't know what's the point of having LadyDevimon becoming a cat other that having only one interactable character in the lab. ::Then we have Hackers, who can alter their apearance while in EDEN. ::Then we have Digimon who can take on human forms in cyberspace, like Pete, a Wanyamon who copies Fuyume Yuuki's form to send a rescue message in the "Time Capsule Snow Woman" quest when he is trapped in an intranet and frozen by Yukidarumon. ::Finally, we have Rie Kishibe, who turns out to be LordKnightmon all along. ::Due to the fact Kyōko claims to have a father, and often quotes him, as well as the fact detective Matayoshi confirms her father's existence (Matayoshi was even advertised as her father's former partner before the game's release), and knowing Kyōko since her childhood, I naturally concluded "Kyōko is a human who somehow came across a car that allows her spirit evolve into a Royal Knight", unlike Rie, who I assumed was just a human disguise created by LordKnightmon due to the lack of mention of Rie's previous existence in any video had already seen at the moment. The fact LKmon didn't know Alphamon was a Royal Knight until the two started fighting seemed to give credence to "Kyōko is a human who somehow became a new RK at some point". I thought it was genius for the game to reference Frontier by having LKmon become a human, the opposite of DF's main gimmick, and face a human who became a RK. ::Then, some days later, I decided to see the walkthrough video out of curiosity, as I wanted to know how Kyōko came across that power. I was totally wrong. Rie already existed, like Kyōko. Turns out that 8 years before the game's plot, Rie and Kyōko were attacked by Eaters during EDEN's beta test, and Alphamon and LordKnightmon possessed their bodies at different moments (we'll need a full translation to know all the details, but that's the basic premise), and Alphamon has Kyōko's memories, a la Superior Spider-Man. Basically, Kyōko and Rie are unregistered victims of the EDEN Syndrome. ::So, having Digimon possessing human bodies instead of simply taking human forms solves the logic loophole of why Digimon don't simply take on human forms to enter the Real World if that's all it takes for digital lifeforms to exist outside a digital space, but brings the strange fact that Angewomon and LadyDevimon's cat forms would require them possessing random cats, which would probably require bringing the cats to EDEN, which would require buying Digivices for the cats, and... Would EDEN even recognize an animal logging in? I mean, EDEN's login system must have some form biometry recogniction to make all avatars look exatcly like the users. Wouldn't they program such a system to only recognize humans? Unless those red and blue cubes are some kind of digital matrix tat when removed turns a Digimon into a flesh and bone being, but... That just brings more questions. Arrrghhh. ::Anyway, if we look at the cutscene, we still see Kyōko's body, even if t's not being controlled by Kyōko, merging with the car to become Alphamon. So, do we still want to claim Kyoko + Montreal > Alphamon? ::Also, we see Rie's body straightup transforming into LKmon instead of being cast off and falling into the floor. Do we want to make anything of this? The problem is that when LKmon dies, Rie's body is not left behind, and Nokia's narration in the ending appears to say the real Rie went back to lead Kamishiro Enterprise. ::Furthermore, do we want to claim LKmon and Alphamon are actually female in the character sections? Maaya Sakamoto doesn't change her voice tone from one form to another, but Aya Hisakawa actually tries to give LKmon a more masculine voice. 00:12, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :::To me, it sounds like these are all "Human World/Human forms", rather than digivolutions. As far as LKmon and Alphamon, yeah, unless someone can identify masculine pronouns being used on them, they should be identified as female. 17:24, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Alphamon is definitely identified as female in this game. The internet has all the the proof you need. --ScorpionTail (talk) 07:33, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Pabumon >> Machinedramon Do we want to claim Pabumon >> Machinedramon? This video pretty much implies all of the Digimon the main characters have (except Aiba, whose three possible choices were actually gathered by Yūko to teach the protagonist how to scan Digimon) are the Digimon they met in the Digital World as children. With Nokia we know for sure it's the same Digimon, and while for Arata we don't have explicit confirmation (at least, not as far as I have seen), Yūko calls Arata an "irregular" at the start of the game, meaning he didn't scan lots of Keramon to get his. :The game appears to be trying to say the Keramon Arata got in Coulomb is the Kuramon he met as a child. From that it can be inferred that Yūko's RizeGreymon/Gaioumon is also the Botamon she met. In the scene we also see a Bubbmon near Yūgo. Searching online, I see in the game Bubbmon can evolve to Motimon, who can evolve to Hagurumon, and I had already calculated the other day that Hagurumon > Guardromon > Nanomon > Mugendramon is a possible line in the game. :But now is where it gets complicated: Yūgo himself never gets a Digimon Partner because his mind was trapped in Mother Eater for 8 years, and is only freed after the final battle, after which all Digimon return to the Digital World. The closest it gets is that Yūko had Mugendramon while using the Yūgo avatar. For all intents and purposes, Yūko is Yūgo for most of the game, to the point that when the trailers show "mysterious boy, voiced by Ayumu Murase", they use a line that is actually said by Yūko-go. :However, there's a quest where the Yūgo avatar starts acting on his own, preventing Yūko from deleting the Yūgo-based account, and challenges Yūko to a battle. During the battle, Mugendramon sides with "Yūgo". That's the closest we get from seeing the actual Yūgo with a Digimon. :So, do we want to claim Pabumon >> Machinedramon is canon, and, thus, claim "this Mugendramon is the Bubbmon Yūgo met as a child" is the correct interpretation of what is shown? 18:04, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Given that we're already talking about someone masquerading as someone else, I don't feel we're at all in a good position to try to nail down identities based on daisy-chained implications. I'm against saying they're the same character, since it seems like Yuuko could have just scanned her own Mugendramon in order to pull off the facade. 22:07, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :::Do we want to reconsider this? Honestly, I'm not sure what's the point of including a random Bubbmon in the scene when everyone else has the Baby form of its Partner, if not to say "this is the Mugendramon", specially when Mugendramon identifies the Yūgo avatar as his Partner, and the game implies the Digimon went after their specific Partners because they found them familiar. 22:53, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm still not comfortable with it, but it is a mechanically possible Digivolution, so if Lanate and the others are on board with it I'll stay quiet. 13:30, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::I think I'm half-way split between neutral and yes, so I think I cancel out Kryten's no leaning neutral? Lanate (talk) 01:30, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :So, consensus is "yes"? 03:07, September 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Sure, unless Chimera or Charles have a strong opinion on this. 13:27, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, Charles already added a main link for Pabumon (Cyber Sleuth) in the character list, so I guess that means "yes" wins. 14:45, September 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::So here's the thing then -- if it's Yuugo's Mugendramon, can it be considered Yuuko's partner? Shouldn't it be something like the Tamer series of games, where Ryo borrowed other children's Partners? Especially if our reasoning is that the Mugendramon was with Yuuko because her fake Yuugo felt like the person it had a bond with. 17:30, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :I guess so. However, I feel I should note that technically one needs to have the Digimon Capture program in order to have a Partner. 17:41, September 24, 2015 (UTC)